kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2017 Event/@comment-11700680-20171204000101/@comment-26715360-20171204162034
This is a little bit trickier. If you want to do a day battle/night battle hybrid setup (being able to do both day DA and night battle CI), you have 3 options: 1 recon seaplane + 2 main guns + 1 torp: your night CI will have a 130% x2 damage modifier 1 recon seaplane + 3 main guns: your night CI will have a 200% x1 damage modifier 1 recon seplance + 2 main guns + 1 secondary gun: your night CI will have a 175% x1 damage modifier, but you will also gain the ability to have two different day artillery spotting attacks (day double attack AND day cut-in) instead of just one (day double attack). The first setup will yield the worst results in day battle (since you will have less day firepower), but can achieve a strong night battle cut-in. The third setup will yield the best results in day battle (extra firepower from the secondary gun AND the extra day cut-in), but the worst results in night battle. I think the only situation where the second setup is interesting is when you're trying to take down an enemy that has insanely high armour (since with the first setup, each of the 2 night cut-in attacks are rolled separately if I'm correct, so each of them should be affected individually by the enemy armour, so they may only deal scratch damage). However, you have to ask yourself if your hybrid setup is worth it in the first place. The main drawback of all 3 of those setups is that your night cut-in is going to be tied to a proc chance (although if you're using Myouko as a flagship, it should be fairly high). In comparison, the standard day battle setup (1 recon seaplane, 2 main guns, 1 radar/wildcard) has a 99% chance of triggering a double attack at night with a 120% x2 damage modifier. If you're using a high-end CA (and Myouko is definitely one) and improved gear (might be harder to get), you should already have an insane amount of effective night battle firepower (since during night battle, torp stat will always be added to firepower stat EVEN if you're using a night double attack setup, and a CA like Myouko has both high firepower and torp stats). This means that your night double attack, in addition to having a super reliable proc chance, will still do a fair amount of damage (although less than the 130% x2 cut-in setup). You might argue that using 3 main guns or 2 main guns + 1 secondary gun will however be more powerful during day battle, but you're also relinquishing the advantages of a radar (extra accuracy, LOS, AA and day double attack pro chance). In the end, I think it will come down to your gear. I think that if you have 2 good main guns, 1 good seaplane and 1 good radar (and if possible 1 good AA gun in your reinforcement slot), your CA will already be a reliable day battle/night battle hybrid because of how high her stats are going to be. For instance, here's what I'm usually using on my Ashigara (Myouko should be fairly similar in terms of base stats): +10 20.3cm (No.3) Twin Gun Mount x2 Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane Model 11B (Skilled) FuMO25 Radar +10 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (reinforcement slot) Taking into account all of the gear upgrade bonuses, she has 116,48 firepower and 87,79 torpedo stat, leading to an effective 204 night battle firepower (as well as a +21 accuracy bonus). This is more than enough to deal serious damage in both day battle and night battle, while keeping the super reliable 99% proc rate of the night double attack.